


Sólo doce.

by Nishma



Series: Scène [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fueron los ingredientes necesarios para que E y R acabaran juntos, insultos, roces, y muchos besos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cuántos insultos hacen falta para que Enjolras y Grantaire acaben peleándose, entre las sábanas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo doce.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hoy también quería escribir de Amei-moi moins.  
> Pero no es mi fin de semana, por lo que veo.

Grantaire estaba en su nivel normal de embriaguez. Enjolras estaba cansado, enfadado y algo estresado. Ver en ese estado a Grantaire no le mejoró el ánimo.

—Es hora de irse.

Anunció el rubio recogiendo vasos de plástico. Habían empezado una reunión en el piso que había acabado siendo una fiesta. Habían hecho un boicot contra Enjolras y colaron hasta las servilletas. Y encima era él al que le tocaba limpiar, pues todos se habían ido, incluso Combeferre. Todos menos Grantaire, que estaba en el sofá más muerto que vivo.

—Déjame quedarme aquí. Mañana estaré muerto, lo prometo.

—No quiero muertos en mi casa. —Respondió metiendo la torre de vasos de plástico en la bolsa de basura que llevaba colgada en la muñeca por las asas.

—No es sólo tu casa. Acaparador.

—Es mitad mía, mitad de Combeferre, y estoy seguro que a él no le hará gracia ver a alguien muerto en un sofá que es medio suyo. Borracho.

Grantaire se incorporó y le miró.

—Borracho, qué novedad. ¿No tienes mejor insulto, rubito?

Enjolras juntó las cejas y Grantaire notó como se moría un poco por dentro, un poco nada más.

—Lo que eres, no me llames así.

—Te llamo como me da la gana, ¿no es eso lo que tú llamas _Libertad_?

Enjolras bufó y siguió recogiendo.

—Imbécil —susurró con intención de que le escuchara—.

Grantaire se acercó a él sonriendo con intención de ayudarle. Pero no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente le cogió el brazo y le miró.

— ¿Me acabas de insultar?

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

Grantaire sólo se acercó más aún, y Enjolras retrocedió hasta acabar con la espalda en la pared. Aquello no era ni justo, ni sano. Estaban tan cerca que pensaba que iba a morirse de un infarto o algo así, nunca había estado tan cerca de Grantaire, pero su cuerpo lo pedía. No es que Grantaire le gustara, pero discutían mucho, y había tensión entre ellos, tensión de todos tipos, aunque el odio parecía predominar. Que, tal vez, era lo más importante en ese momento, cuando dejaran de odiarse, aquella relación podría ir viento en popa. Pero aquella noche el odio parecía haberse desplazado un poco dejando sitio a otras tensiones.

—Escucha nuestro lema.

Grantaire, en todo su esplender borracho, no se le ocurrió otra línea. Pensaba que haría reír a Enjolras pero lo único que hizo fue que este le empujara un poco.

—Vete a casa.

—No me apetece.

—Eres insoportable. Si no te apetece podrías limpiar la casa, apuesto a que la mayoría de los botellines son tuyos.

— ¿Borracho? Te faltó la coletilla. Además tú también bebiste.

Enjolras le fulminó con la mirada y pasó a su lado, empujándole por el hombro. R, todo lo rápido que pudo estando en ese estado, le cogió por la cintura y lo apegó a él.

—Suéltame.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque estás borracho y te estás comportando como un capullo, y me estás dando mala espina.

—Un capullo no se comportaría como yo lo hago.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces cómo se comportaría un capullo, Grantaire?

Y sí, la forma en la que dijo su nombre sonó a insulto. Enjolras estaba muy incómodo en aquella posición, no porque le desagradara, sino porque estaba tan pegado a Grantaire que no podía controlar su cuerpo. Porque este, desde hacía semanas, parecía haberse descontrolado ante la presencia de Grantaire. No sabía cuándo ni por qué, pero cuando más lo veía y más discutía con él, más atraído se sentía. Y aquello era horrible.

—Así.

Y sin comerlo ni beberlo le acercó por la nuca y le besó, profundamente, porque había deseado hacerlo desde la primera vez que lo vio, y de eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo.  Así que se recreó en sus labios y Enjolras no pareció alejarse ni rechazar el contacto. Hasta que Grantaire comenzó a ir un paso más allá. Entonces Enjolras, complemente rojo, se separó.

—Si te vas a quedar podrías ayudarme a limpiar, holgazán.

Grantaire sólo pudo sonreír y comenzó a recoger unos platos con patatas fritas que habían caído al suelo. De vez en cuando miraba a Enjolras y alguna que otra vez le pillaba también mirándole. Sabía que había bebido, pero no sabía que Enjolras podía emborracharse tan rápido.

— ¿Cuánta cerveza has bebido? ¿Estás borracho?

—No he bebido cerveza…

Grantaire dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró fijamente.

— ¿Enserio? —Enjolras asintió, ocultando su cara entre su pelo mientras recogía un botellín de cerveza de debajo del sillón—. Entonces…¿te gustó?

— ¿El qué?

Enjolras había caído en la trampa de Grantaire.

—Lo de antes, —preguntó una con sonrisa en la cara, que el rubio no vio porque estaba muy ocupado buscando algo en el suelo—. Ya sabes…cuando te besé.

Antes de que Enjolras se diera la vuelta para ir hacia la cocina, Grantaire pudo ver que su cara estaba tan roja como su sudadera. Había ganado. Le siguió con una montaña de platos llenos aún de aperitivos.

—No me respondiste.

—Ni lo voy a hacer, pesado.

—Que no me respondas sólo me hace pensar que te gustó. Y que quieres repetir.

Aún con la cara algo roja, Enjolras dejó la bolsa de basura en el suelo y le miró. Grantaire estaba muy borracho, y él…bueno, él tenía mucha tensión acumulada, y Grantaire le acababa de besar, y le había gustado más de lo que pensaba que le iba a gustar y…

— ¿Y si quisiera?

Grantaire alzó una ceja y dejó los platos de plástico en la encimera.

—Me lo pensaría.

Y sin más salió al salón. Enjolras se quedó mirando la puerta incrédulo y le siguió.

—Eres un tramposo.

— ¿Y tú, no? —Enjolras alzó una ceja sin comprender. Grantaire sonrió y se quedó en mitad del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones—. ¿Crees que puedes ir así por la vida? Con esa cara, y esa actitud. Y oh, tus ojos, con esa mirada que parece penetrar y congelarte al instante. Enjolras, tú eres el tramposo aquí.

Enjolras pareció comprender a Grantaire y su juego. Siempre los había odiado, pero aquella noche ya había caído en cuanto probó sus labios. Se acercó a él, pero Grantaire siguió retrocediendo. Hasta toparse con la puerta del fondo del pasillo.

—O tal vez tú eres un débil.

—Débil ante la carne y el alcohol, por supuesto que sí. —Se alzó un poco de puntillas y cogió el pomo de la puerta—. Dime que esta es tu habitación.

—¿Para qué quieres saber cuál es mi habitación? —Preguntó Enjolras ya sabiendo las normas del juego, y pegado completamente a Grantaire. Grantaire no dijo nada, sólo le miró y tragó saliva fuertemente. Enjolras sonrió—. ¿Quieres dormir ya?

—Enjolras, me estás matando.

—Tal vez es lo que quiera. Pero mi cuarto es el de la izquierda. —Grantaire miró la puerta al paraíso. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión, y la cercanía con Enjolras no lo mejoraba. Ni mejoró cuando Enjolras le agarró la cabeza y le besó. Y esa vez Grantaire pudo sentir sus piernas temblar y morirse un poquito, porque aquello era mejor de lo que había pensado.

— ¿Entonces quieres dormir?

—Sólo si tú quieres.

Y Enjolras sonrió y abrió la puerta de la izquierda. Y se metió en ella. Grantaire le siguió, con el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora. La habitación estaba en penumbras, sólo entraba la luz de la luna y de las farolas. Era todo de un color azul oscuro, menos los rizos rubios de Enjolras y su sudadera roja. Grantaire se dio el permiso de cerrar la puerta. Y le miró. Aun esperando la respuesta. Pero nunca llegó. En ese momento sólo estaban separados por un espacio de incomodidad y deseo.

— ¿Crees que después de besarte voy a querer dormir? Eres estúpido.

A Grantaire le dio un escalofrió y anduvo unos pasos hacia él. Debía estar muy borracho, pero no iba a decir que no. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Enjolras le agarró de la chaqueta y volvió a besarle. Y enseguida la ropa empezó a estorbar, y cambiaron los insultos por los suspiros. Acabaron en la cama, casi desnudos. Enjolras suspirando con cada caricia de Grantaire, Grantaire memorizando su cuerpo con sus manos, aún incrédulo de que eso estuviese pasando.

Sus labios dolían, pero aquello no era impedimento para que siguieran besándose, y cuando los besos y las caricias no fueron suficientes llegaron a la última parte del acto, ambos de acuerdo y deseosos. Grantaire descubrió que el cuerpo de Enjolras era su nueva obra de arte favorita, en especial aquello muslos que desde el primer instante lo volvieron loco. Enjolras, por otra parte, descubrió lo hermoso que era Grantaire en realidad, y que sus manos hacían verdaderas obras de arte, pues nunca se había sentido tan bien como con Grantaire.

Casi cuando el cielo empezaba a clarear, y ambos ya habían memorizado completamente el cuerpo del otro, Enjolras acabó sobre el pecho de Grantaire que subía y bajaba rápidamente. (Otra cosa que había descubierto Grantaire era que Enjolras no sólo era incansable y pasional con _la causa_ ). Grantaire lo rodeó con los brazos.

— ¿Te irás?

Preguntó Enjolras en un susurro. Grantaire, aun recuperándose de todo aquello, miró hacia la pared.

—No.

No supo cuánto tardó en responder, pero Enjolras para ese entonces ya estaba dormido. A Grantaire le costó más, estaba pensando. Tenía miedo de que Enjolras le echara cuando se despertara. Aquello había sido repentino. No quería que sólo fuera un polvo (o varios) de una noche. Durante todo ese tiempo había ido despertando sentimientos por Enjolras, pero eso no era lo que él quería.

Afligido por sus propios pensamientos le fue difícil dormirse, pero antes de que amaneciera completamente, ya estaba inconsciente.

Horas más tarde Enjolras se despertó alrededor de unos brazos. Recordó todo y se sintió bastante incómodo. No por el hecho de que lo hubiese hecho con Grantaire, sino porque le dolía todo. Se removió hasta encontrar una posición cómoda y se volvió a dormir, estaba vez correspondiendo también el abrazo.

Dos horas más tarde Grantaire despertó al escuchar una puerta cerrarse. Abrió los ojos, la luz entraba directa y era incómodo, al menos parecía no tener dolor de cabeza. Fue entonces cuando vio la cabeza de Enjolras en su pecho, con un brazo rodeándole el estómago. Algo se removió en su interior. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Respiró profundamente y Enjolras pareció reaccionar. Alzó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Buenos días, —susurró.

Si a Grantaire no le dio algo, fue de puro milagro.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las once según ‘Ferre. Fue él quien me lo dijo, ¿te despertó al cerrar la puerta?

La voz tan calmada de Enjolras no lo calmó ni un poquito, Combeferre los había visto, abrazados y desnudos. Al menos las sábanas tapaban algo.

— ¿Nos ha visto? —Enjolras asintió, sin mirarle—. ¿Dijo algo?

—Sonrió, nada más. —Esta vez sí que se removió y se levantó para quedar a su altura—. ¿Te quedarás?

—Sólo si tú quieres.

Enjolras se limitó a sonreír.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, con esto acabo de confirmar que no sé escribir este tipo de escenas. Pero se intenta.  
> Cuando dejen de venirme ideas random, seguiré con lo demás.  
> Al menos espero que os gusten y que me comentéis que os parecen estas pequeñas idas de olla.


End file.
